The Reincarnation of Power
by Naruto7thHokage
Summary: I am going to discontinue this story, as it is really rushed, and I have come to realize with my recent stories that I need to slow down. I will make a new story based on this one.
1. Prologue

**This is a new fanfiction that was inspired by a story I read that was called "Descend of Gods" by Skynetsis. I really liked it, but there were some things I wish were changed, hence this story. So this will be my new story and I hope you'll like it.**

 **Summary: Naruto receives power from the Sage of Six Paths and will become a force to be reckoned; Godlike Naruto, all Sub-elements, all Doujutsu, sage mode for many summons, and much more that will be developed in the story.**

 **Prologue: Awakening**

It was a dark October night. Everything was normal except for a young 5-year-old child running through the woods. This would be normal, if it wasn't for the face he was running from various adults, all of which were carrying weapons. This young child's name was Naruto Uzumaki, or actually known as Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Naruto is the son of the Red-Hot Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki, and Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze. The reason Naruto is being chased is because it is the anniversary of the day the Yondaime Hokage, Minato, defeated the Kyuubi. It was also Naruto's birthday, the connection is that the civilians believe Naruto is the Kyuubi reincarnated. But he is actually the human sacrifice used by his father to seal the Kyuubi away. So the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto, making him a Jinchuuriki.

Naruto was chased through the woods until he stumbled upon a fence with a sign labeled, 'Forest of Death', as well as having a warning for anybody to not enter by themselves. Naruto disregarded this sign and ran through a small hole in the fence. The people on his trail stopped once they saw the fence.

"There is no point in following, he will die soon anyways." Stated one of the shinobi with a smirk.

Naruto continued to run and didn't stop, until a giant tiger pounced on him. Naruto crouched under the tiger before running another way. Naruto turned to avoid the tiger behind him again, and when he turned around the tree he fell through the ground.

Naruto was falling down the hole and when he reached the bottom he hit quite hard, passing out. Naruto awoke and saw nothing, until he looked around and saw a pathway that held light. Naruto got up and followed the pathway despite the protests of his body. Naruto arrived in the room, and the door was sealed by a stone wall covering the opening, that was illuminating the light. He saw a pedestal that had an octagonal opening and it was the source of the light. As he walked closer to it, Naruto could feel himself growing stronger. The feeling was multiplied even more when he laid his upon the opening. The opening released all the energy inside and it went into Naruto's hand and spread through his body.

Naruto felt his eyes burn as much as the rest of his body. The feeling of this made Naruto pass out again, and he woke up somewhere familiar but he has never gone to. Naruto awoke in his mindscape and saw a giant gate that had a piece of paper that said seal. He also saw a man that he never thought he would, the Fourth Hokage. The man turned around and began to speak the surprised Naruto.

"Hello Naruto," the Fourth Hokage began, "it is time you learn of your family." Minato then told him of the Namikaze and Uzumaki and what both families provide for Naruto in terms of bloodlines. From the Namikaze, Naruto received the **Storm Release** bloodline coupled with the sword called ' **Ikazuchi** ' the lightning sword of the dragons. From the Uzumaki, Naruto received the chakra chains and sensory abilities. Naruto was also told of the Namikaze's clan origins in Stormthunder Village (I have to change some things from which I get inspiration). He was also told of the summoning contract with the lightning dragons, the contract that was hidden in the sword. Someone else was introduced to Naruto, the Kyuubi. Naruto learned of why the Kyuubi attacked, as well as the origins of the tailed beasts. Then Minato unlocked the seal and the gate to the Kyuubi opened. After he was told of everything, including what happened in the cave, he exited his mindscape as Minato disappeared.

Naruto began to get up as he cleared his eyes, as he noticed his vision was way better than before. The Kyuubi then spoke up and fully informed him of what happened.

" **You appear to be the reincarnation of Kaguya Otsutsuki, and you just absorbed the chakra of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths**." The Kyuubi informed. " **Although you don't have full access to their abilities due to not having a developed enough body. You have the doujutsu but you can't use it to the full potential yet**. **As you grow up you will become more powerful as you absorb their abilities, and about in five years your body will theoretically reach its potential at which it fully develops the power and your body will grow faster to where you will have the body of a 16-year-old, and when you reach 15 years of age, your body will develop to that of a 21-year-old.** " The Kyuubi informed further.

"Nice to know, by the way, do you have an actual name?" Naruto stated then asked.

" _ **No one has ever asked that before**_ _."_ The Kyuubi thought. " **Yes I do have a name, it is Kurama**." The Kyuubi responded.

"What do you think about being friends?" Naruto asked.

" **I could give it a shot**." Kyuubi answered, and after Naruto mentally stuck out his fist, Kyuubi bumped it.

After Naruto stopped his internal conversation, he looked around the room and saw another door that was labeled 'Library', being curious once more, Naruto went through the door. Naruto was surprised once more at the large amount of scrolls, and Naruto was drooling at the amount of scrolls he could read. Despite popular belief, Naruto loved read and would read at any opportunity he got. There was scrolls on every element of ninjutsu, non-elemental jutsu as well. There was even taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, and many other ninja arts.

Naruto decided to save it for later because he wanted to learn the basics first, such as history and chakra theory first. So Naruto learned basic chakra control after he unlocked his chakra, which was purely five-tails in amount on its own. Surprisingly, Naruto had pretty decent chakra control. So after Naruto learned how to control his chakra, he began to look for a way out of the cave.

After Naruto got out the cave, Naruto began to head towards the Namikaze compound.

 **So this is my new fanfiction idea based on the story "Descend of the Gods" as stated at the top, and I don't own the basic idea, but I do own the alterations that I have put in the story. I hope you enjoyed the prologue and I'll be back with Chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is Chapter one of "The Reincarnation of Power" and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Summary: Naruto is the reincarnation of Kaguya and receives power from the Sage of Six Paths and will become a force to be reckoned; Godlike Naruto, all Sub-elements, all Doujutsu, sage mode for many summons, and much more that will be developed in the story.**

 **Chapter 1: Training**

Naruto arrived at the Namikaze compound, it was hidden in the forest behind the Forest of Death. He remembered his father telling him the gate had a blood seal, he bit his thumb and pressed the blood against the seal. The gate recognized the blood and opened for Naruto to enter. Naruto used a jutsu Kurama suggested for him to learn, **Shadow Clones** , to make some clones to explore the house as he went to where his father said the Ikazuchi was. He found the sword in the armory, and he walked towards it. The sword had a gold sheath with silver dragon wrapped around it, the hilt had no guard and it was a gold hilt with silver wrappings. As he reached for the sword, he could feel the power of the sword interacting with his chakra. When he grabbed the sword, he felt the energy of the sword bond with his chakra.

Naruto then tried to find the scroll in the sword, after short amount of time, Naruto figured out there was a blood seal on the pommel of the hilt. He wiped his blood on the seal, after which the sword surged with lightning and the summoning scroll appeared at the pommel and Naruto unrolled it and signed his name next to his grandfathers.

After he signed his name Naruto appeared somewhere else. When Naruto was examining his surroundings, he turned around when he heard a heavy thud. It was a giant dragon that had yellow armor with grey skin on his stomach.

" **Who dares appear in the realm of dragons?** " The dragon asked with a booming voice.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, and I have come to prove my worth to you in order to be taught in your ways." Naruto said as he bowed.

" **Well, proving your worth is unnecessary as I can feel your power. My name is Rai, Dragon of the lightning, and you are at Dragon Mountain.** " The now dubbed, Rai, stated.

"I am honored to be able to learn from you." Naruto said with a mannerly tone.

" **The honor is mine, I will now lead you to the council of dragons.** " Lord Rai stated as he led Naruto to the top of Dragon Mountain.

Once they reached the peak of the mountain, Naruto saw two more dragons, with one being light blue and dark blue skin, and the other being dark red and having light red skin, and Naruto was rushed by beams of energy coming from six different statues that sat around the platform. Naruto, despite his strength, couldn't help but scream out in pain as the energy combined with him. The eyes of the two other dragons that sat in the seats of the dragon along with Lord Rai widened.

" _ **This is a sign!**_ " All three of the council members thought as Naruto screamed out in pain.

The screams continued for a small amount of time as Naruto adapted to the pain but it continued. The surge of energy continued for a little while longer, after it stopped, Naruto stood up.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he was breathing heavily.

" **That was the** **statues of our ancestors reacting to your chakra and power. They recognized you as the Child of Prophecy, and that you would become the holder of all power.** " The Fire Dragon responded.

"May I ask for your names?" Naruto asked, still breathing heavily.

" **Yes, I am Lady of the Water Dragons, Lady Sui,** " pointing towards the Fire Dragon, " **That is Lord Ka, and you are already acquainted with Lord Rai.** " She finished.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, and I am honored to meet you all." Naruto stated, finally regaining his breath.

" **The honor is ours, Naruto, and due to you being the Child of Prophesy, you can sign the contracts of the other dragons.** " Lord Rai informed.

"So I will learn from you all?" Naruto asked getting nods, and signed the scrolls of the other two dragons and Naruto felt the power of them combine with his own power. "I look forward to learning from you all." Naruto stated as he bowed.

" **We look forward to bestowing our knowledge onto you as well.** " Lord Ka stated with a nod.

Naruto then left Dragon Mountain and appeared back in the Namikaze compound. He then left to begin learning to become as powerful as he could.

The first thing Naruto was going to learn was History and Math, Naruto quickly learned them using **Shadow Clones** and he then moved on to learning chakra control. Naruto went to the Namikaze library to read up on chakra theory. He decided to read it on his own so he could take his time with it. The first thing he read in the cave was that chakra was a mix of physical energy and spiritual energy, and both are achieved by exercise and experience respectively. Naruto began to read on chakra's applications in the Namikaze compound, so before he learned any techniques, Naruto was first going to master his chakra to the smallest detail. He would become a chakra sage of sorts, being able to do anything with his chakra. It took him about two hours to get the basics down, after which he experimented with his chakra further. After Naruto finished training with his chakra, he went to a bed to get some sleep as it was getting pretty late.

 **-One year later-**

For the last year, Naruto exercised his body and meditated daily. He did this to strengthen his chakra so he could do more with it. When he exercised, he did 100 push-ups and sit-ups, 10 laps around Konoha, and much more. When he meditated, he went to the oasis that was inside his compound, and to exercise his chakra, he meditated on top of water. By the end of the year, his chakra reserves expanded to where he had about six-tails worth of chakra. His chakra control rivaled Tsunade Senju's, and he could do pretty much anything with his chakra.

Once the half-way mark of the first year came around, he used resistance seals that he learned in the Namikaze compound. Speaking of libraries, Naruto went back to the library in the cave and sealed all the scrolls so he could put them in the Namikaze library after he expanded it using time-space seals. He used the seals to make the library appear bigger so he could make room for the scrolls from the cave. Naruto also began to learn minor taijutsu forms such as the **Academy Taijutsu** as a form of exercise.

Another thing Naruto began to learn was bukijutsu, he was close to mastering the art of throwing kunai, shuriken, senbon, and many other weapons. Naruto was going to save many of the ninja arts for later as he wanted to master his body and soul before learning very destructive forms of combat.

Naruto never really left his house except to see the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and his surrogate grandfather, to just let him know he is okay. Besides that, Naruto had everything he needed in his house and his area. He could hunt for food and he forms of entertainment in his area. Another thing Naruto experimented with was adding elements to his chakra to prepare for jutsu. He was pretty much expert with all five basic natures as he was still working on exercises and meditations as well as basic chakra abilities. As the second year approached, Naruto could feel his chakra become more dense and plentiful.

Another thing about Naruto was that he was a great strategist. This was shown in the many shogi matches he had with the Sandaime. Naruto has beat the Sandaime in many matches, and the Sandaime hasn't really won any matches, he only won the first matches they had. This was because Naruto adapted to the game and the Sandaime's strategies.

Because of this, Naruto was introduced to the Nara's. Naruto's strategies have greatened even more in the many matches he has had with the clan head, Shikaku and his son Shikamaru. He also had many meals with the Ichiraku family, a father and daughter that are very close to Naruto. The Ichiraku's usually ate with Naruto in a shack that Naruto made to make hold his food that he catches in the area. In their many meetings, the Ichirakus teach Naruto how to cook.

Naruto also did some chores for the Hokage to test his skills. The Hokage had him train in stealth by painting the Hokage Monument and to escape from the many ANBU units that would come. To say the least, Naruto easily completed the task, and did even better by using traps to prank the ANBU. The various traps he did included a trip wire to activate a paint explosion, or even one that caught ANBU by the ankles and hoisted them into the air.

These various jobs trained his stealth and speed in making traps as well as efficiency. Before the second year started, Naruto focused on increasing his speed even more. He also worked on his calligraphy to prepare for fuinjutsu, as well as working on his hand speeds to help with learning hand seals as well.

The resistance seals that Naruto applied to himself were increased as the year went by. By the end of the year, his seals were at level fifty of infinity, as the seals he created could continue to increase as far as he wanted. He also exercised more and more as he meditated more and more. He trained in channeling his chakra through his body to get effects such as super-strength, but it wasn't perfected because he wants to compact the chakra instead of making it flow and he also wanted to channel chakra natures as well, but his control with them isn't good enough yet.

 **-Another year later-**

Naruto mastered his other skills such as his chakra control, bukijutsu, and many others. He exercises even more, he does 300 of each exercise and he does 30 laps or more around Konoha. He practices his strategies even more with the Naras, he can even beat the famous Shikaku in a shogi match flawlessly, which surprised the Naras and the Sandaime.

His chakra reserves now exceed the seven-tails and his chakra control is pretty much perfect. Naruto constantly uses chakra to perfect his chakra as his reserves grow. He does this by walking on walls or just channeling his chakra through his body. He also does it by channeling his chakra into weapons during his bukijutsu training.

His taijutsu has also increased, although not as much as possible because was still growing. Speaking of growing, Naruto is taller than many seven-year-olds.

Naruto has begun to learn genjutsu as well, he practices on his **Shadow Clones** to see what they see so he can evaluate if he is doing it correctly. His skill in genjutsu continues to grow and his progress in it could be compared to a Kurama, a clan in Konoha that exceeds in genjutsu.

Naruto has decided to save ninjutsu for when he fully unlocks his abilities from Kaguya and Hagoromo. Although he is training in converting his chakra into the basic elements fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind. He has gotten even better with this ability but has not yet started on sub-elements, he wants to save that for when he learns jutsu for the basic elements.

Naruto also wants to save kenjutsu for when he is older due to his body not being to his standards yet. He should start in about one more year, which is when he should start training with the dragons.

Speaking of the dragons, he has spent time meditating with them and learning from them in terms of the abilities. He has sort of begun in training in sage mode for the dragons, but wants to wait to go further into it when his body is more developed.

His fuinjutsu has also grown in leaps and bounds. This was to be expected as the Uzumaki were prodigies in the art. He has created various seals such as the doujutsu blocking seal, which blocks the influence of doujutsu on him, such as the sharingan and its copying ability.

His resistance seals have been increased to level 150 due to his body getting stronger as he trains. If he were to release them he would be as fast as Might Guy in the fifth gate of the eight gates. His natural strength is also great as well, it could be compared to that of the fifth gate as well.

Naruto has become wiser as well due to the constant meditation that causes him to be more calm and collected. His intelligence has increased as well, being able to decipher any piece of information in less than or equal to a minute, but processing it takes longer. This means that while he may be able to understand anything, he takes longer to apply it to actions.

 **-Another year later-**

Naruto has begun to learn more advanced taijutsu such as the **Goken** , or Strong Fist. He was assisted in learning this style by Might Guy, who also helped him with physical exercises. Guy also assisted in helping him get faster and stronger.

Naruto's chakra control has been perfected completely. Naruto can fully control his pure chakra even when it exceeds the eight-tails, now he is just working on purely converting his chakra into an element. He is going to split up the year into focusing on one element, and after he masters each element as much as his chakra he will work on sub-elements. So when he is nine he will begin on making the sub-elements.

Naruto, along with the Kyuubi, suspect that his abilities will come out when he is 10, but will take two or more years to master.

To summarize, his other abilities have grown even more, with him mastering **Goken** by the end of the year and even learning the eight gates. He has mastered the eight gates and he can survive the effects to an extent, while he doesn't die, he does get extremely exhausted and his muscles are torn to where he has to rest for about three days.

Speaking of his healing factor, he can heal from many wounds in a maximum of 5 hours depending of the severity. Although he hasn't tested life threatening wounds such as losing an arm.

Naruto has also begun to work on sage mode with the dragons, as well as learning their taijutsu forms, **Dragon Kung Fu** and **Dragon Claw Style** , even being able to take it to greater heights. The **Dragon Claw Style** is usually a slow and offensive form, but Naruto can be fast and hit really hard, and he can also make it a defensive form.

Along with training with the dragons, Naruto took up kenjutsu so he could use **Ikazuchi** to its full potential. Naruto could use **Ikazuchi** to make a new kenjutsu to accommodate his training with the dragons that used stiffness and strength to overpower the opponent and/or defeat them in one strike. Naruto mastered the first stage of sage mode, which is the stage before the stage of which Naruto can transform into a dragon. Another thing about Naruto's sage mode is that he can become dragons of different elements, meaning Naruto could use any element to become a sage of that dragon.

When he becomes nine he will begin on stage two on each element. Speaking of elements, by the end of the year, Naruto suspects he will begin on the first sub-element. He decided to first work on Storm release first as it was the bloodline of his family.

Naruto has also begun on learning the arts of other weapons such as bojutsu. By the end of the year Naruto has mastered the dragon taijutsu styles along with his kenjutsu style along with other styles. The Sandaime personally trained Naruto in bojutsu due to the man being a master. So Naruto mastered bojutsu under the Sandaime, and has even surpassed the old man.

 **-Another year later-**

Naruto has mastered many sub-elements and has begun on experimenting with the basics and subs. Naruto has made various elements such as **Solar Release** or even **Lunar Release** , both of which mix fire with **Yang Release** , and mixing water with **Yin Release**.

Naruto's chakra reserves have grown to exceed the nine-tails and he still had his perfect control. And he can now use his elemental chakra in the way he used his normal chakra, in the way he could enhance his body and make chakra cloaks. He used this to enhance his taijutsu to unintentionally recreate nintaijutsu.

On the topic of his taijutsu, he has mastered many styles and enhanced them with pure strength and speed which is further enhanced using sage chakra.

His kenjutsu also got better as he got stronger and faster, learning many styles of different types. The dragons taught him how to use **Ikazuchi** to its fullest potential, even teaching him how to become one with the sword. Naruto could merge with the sword to become faster and could use his limbs as blades.

Naruto has also mastered every stage two dragon sage mode for every element he has in his arsenal. The dragons even told him of the actual past of the guardians, the dragons of fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind, the phoenixes of the same elements, as well as the griffins of the same elements. He was told of the phoenix in fire country, and how it was the youngest and his name was Pyro. Naruto decided to search for them in the future when he would become stronger and could beat the phoenix without trouble.

The year was used to basically master previous techniques and to just theorize about the future. Naruto also joined the academy a year late because the Sandaime wanted him to spend a little more time training on his own.

While in the academy, Naruto met various clan heirs. Those heirs included Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame. Naruto was quite okay with all the heirs, but they do have their flaws. The Uchiha have their arrogance like the Inuzuka, the Yamanaka is a fangirl, Hinata is too shy, and the others are fine.

 **-Another year later-**

Naruto didn't train as much as usual, as he was just getting to know others and getting acquainted with his classmates and making friends per request of the Sandaime. The thing that changed with Naruto was that he unlocked most of his abilities of Kaguya and Hagoromo, he got his Rinne-Sharingan and Byakugan.

 **So that was Chapter one, I don't have much to say except I hope you liked it, and to review.**


End file.
